OneShot: Wild Night
by Multi Directional Hash Browns
Summary: Two women are arguing over who Uryuu belongs to while at a party. OCxUryuuxOC


It was a warm, summer evening at Urahara's shop and eleven other people including Kisuke himself was there, having a party. But it wasn't just an ordinary party. It was a party full of humans and Shinigami. Of course, one glance inside the shop and you wouldn't know that, unless you knew who was a human and a Shinigami.

"Hey everyone, why don't we do some Karaoke?" Orihime suggested, now pointing to the machine.

"That sounds like a good idea Orihime." Uryuu said, now walking over to the machine with the orange haired female.

While they were doing that, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Yoruichi were in a corner completely drunk, talking complete nonsense. Of course, no one could understand them. So the three of them just sat in their corner and talked in slurs. As they were doing that, Reiya and Makiba were in their own little corner, silently arguing about something. Everyone else was doing their own thing, partying and having fun. But after some time, Reiya's and Makiba's argument became louder and louder, and so some of the guests looked over to see what was going on.

"I don't know what's going on through your head woman but Uryuu Ishida is mine." A black haired female said, now glaring at a red haired female.

"I think you're the one who's got it all wrong. He's mine." The red head said.

"No he's mine."

"He's mine!"

"Ladies, ladies. No need to quarrel now. I'm sure Uryuu can let us know who owns him right?" Kisuke said, now whipping out his white fan and fanning himself with it.

"What?! Why are you calling me into this?!" The Quincy shouted, now angry at the shopkeeper.

"Well, they're arguing over you Uryuu. Maybe you should appease the both of them by saying who you belong to." The shopkeeper added, now grinning and walking off, waiting to see what the outcome would be.

"So Uryuu, which one of us it is?" Makiba asked, now smiling at him.

"It's me, right Uryuu?" Reiya said, now hugging him by his waist.

"No, it's me Uryuu!" Makiba said, now hopping on his back.

Now at this point, the Quincy was struggling to get the two women off of him and no one seemed to want to help him. As he struggled, Chad and Rukia watched, keep silent. Renji's forehead developed a tick mark and he got angry, so he yelled, trying to throw a drink at the three of them, but missed and instead hit Ichigo face on.

"What the hell was that for Renji!?" Ichigo yelled, now gaining his own tick mark and glaring at the red haired Fukutaichou.

"I was trying to hit them not you!" Renji argued back, now glaring back at Ichigo.

"Yeah right! I bet you did that on purpose!" Ichigo said, now getting even more angrier at Renji.

"I did not Strawberry boy!" Renji yelled back, now getting up with Ichigo and head butting the orange haired Shinigami.

While the two Shinigami were arguing nonstop with each other, Rukia sighed and shook her head, wondering how she ever became friends with the two males. Chad of course continued to stay silent and watch, while Orihime, now completely oblivious to what was going on, just cheered and ran around, laughing her face off. Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Yoruichi were still drunk, but now they decided to get up and join the party. The cat woman saw that Ichigo and Renji were arguing, so she smirked and grabbed Ichigo, taking him to another room to do who knows what. All that everyone could hear behind the door was Ichigo's screams of embarrassment.

"Will you two stop it?!" Uryuu said, now getting even more angrier at what was going on.

"I'm telling you, he's mine!" Makiba shouted, now hugging the Quincy to her chest.

"No mine!" Reiya shouted as well, grabbing Uryuu and hugging him to her chest.

Back and forth, back and forth the two female Shinigami did this, and all Uryuu could do was turn red and stay silent. Eventually, he lost it when the two women squished their chests on either side of his head, causing the young Quincy to develop a huge nosebleed and to turn even more red. In a small window, Kisuke was chuckling to himself and Renji, now fed up with all that was going on, was in the drinking corner with Shuuhei and Rangiku, trying to get as drunk as possible.

"Hey you two, you might want to stop arguing and see what's happening. Look what you did to Uryuu." Rukia said, now coming up to the both of them and pointing.

When they both saw that Uryuu was knocked out, complete with a small blush and some blood trickling down his nose, they freaked out and tried to revive him. Once he was conscious in the room, he gained a tick mark and glared at both of them, then started lecturing him. The two women just looked at each other and smiled, then grabbed Uryuu by both arms and dragged him to another room.

The next morning, Murashi stopped by the shop to visit Kisuke. As he walked in, his eyes went wide as he saw was the scene was like. He was going to open his mouth to say something, but stopped as he saw Kisuke walk in.

"Do I wanna know what went on last night without me?" He asked.

"Well, there was a party. And Uryu told everyone who he belonged to. He was shouting their names pretty loudly last night. Oh, and Ichigo is Yoruichi's bitch as well." Kisuke said, grinning and whipping out his fan.

"Alright. Well, guess I'll head out." The male said, starting to leave but was pulled back by the arm.

"I dunno about you, but I think we need to see who you belong to as well." Kisuke said, now grinning.

Murashi's eyes went wide and he blushed, as he was dragged away by the shopkeeper, who was now laughing.


End file.
